Their words
by Lala the Screaming Fangirl
Summary: Don't listen to them, listen to me. Don't let them put you down, because you're worth so much more.


**A/N: I've never written anything for this ship, or this fandom at all. Also, I have not written anything for so long it's like I'm dead. BUT I am alive, and I'm attempting to find time to write again, so enjoy the story!**

 **Dedication: Written for my friend (You know who you are!) Just thought you might want the inspiration :)**

* * *

"Yuuri~ Try this, it's so good~" Viktor cheerfully pushed his fork towards his boyfriend, attempting to feed Yuuri some of the cake he was currently eating.

Flushing, Yuuri pushed his hand away, turning his face away from the fork, "Viktor, we're in public, keep it down."

They were seated in the quiet corner of a relatively empty café, but it was still a public area, and Yuuri didn't want someone recognising them and starting a commotion. Still, it was easier said than done. After all, they were in Russia, Viktor's home country, meaning most people could recognise them almost immediately. In fact, it was a miracle that they weren't surrounded by crowds of people already.

Maybe he noticed Yuuri's uneasiness, because Viktor settled down and finished his food before standing up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, then we'll get going, yeah?"

Yuuri watched Viktor walk off, before slumping in his seat and sighing in relief. God, it was hard to stay inconspicuous around Viktor. "Oh my god, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are engaged?!" Yuuri's ears picked up on the familiar names, and he turned inconspicuously to see who had spoken.

He spotted two ladies seated a few tables away, holding a magazine between them. Almost instantly, Yuuri identified the front cover; it was the issue featuring their interview. After the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, Viktor and Yuuri had officially publicised their relationship, announcing that they were engaged. Viktor had also stated his intention of coming back as a competitive skater whilst continuing to coach Yuuri at the same time, and that they were to be training in Russia.

Maybe it was out of habit, but Yuuri found himself listening intently to the ladies' conversation, curious about their thoughts on him and Viktor. "I can't believe Viktor is going to compete _and_ coach him at the same time! How's Viktor supposed to do a proper comeback when he isn't putting his full attention into skating?"

The other lady nodded in agreement, "I don't see why he's so into that Japanese guy. I mean, this is Viktor Nikiforov we're talking about; he could have anyone he wanted, and he chooses Yuuri Katsuki? It makes no sense. He doesn't look that good, he fails half his jumps, he was nothing before Viktor took pity on him and coached him!"

"Do you think he even loves Viktor?" Yuuri's eyes widened at the question. He understood that many fans disliked his relationship with Viktor, but to question his love for the other man was going too far. "He's probably just using Viktor to..."

Yuuri snapped his attention away as he saw Viktor coming back. He had heard it enough times to know what they were trying to say anyway, and only managed to offer a weak smile in Viktor's direction.

"Are you alright Yuuri? You don't look so good..." The silver haired man tilted his head in worry, but Yuuri simply nodded and indicated for them to go.

* * *

Yuuri sighed when they finally got back to their apartment. All the way back, pedestrians had stopped them asking for photos and autographs, or rather, stopped _Viktor_ for photos and autographs; most of them just ignored Yuuri.

He slumped onto the sofa, ready to just relax in the glorious privacy. He may be a rather easy going person, but those fans weren't exactly nice. Viktor noticed this, though, and immediately knew there was something wrong. He could tell it was more than just fatigue that was causing Yuuri's...sadness? Anxiety? Concern? He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was definitely something negative.

Deciding to figure out the issue, Viktor cuddled up to Yuuri and Draped himself over the other. "Yuuri? Are you ok?" Although the dark-haired man immediately nodded his head, it was obvious he wasn't telling the truth, "Yuuri, you can tell me anything. Did I do something wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"It's not you, Viktor. I..." He trailed off, unwilling to tell Viktor what he had heard at the café. Knowing Viktor, he would just get worried and fret over him even more.

"Then what is it, Yuuri? I want to know what's making you upset, you know I worry about you." Viktor tried to plead with his boyfriend, hoping he could get something out of him. There was a pause before the other skater spoke.

"Viktor, what do you love about me? What do you see in me?" Yuuri finally looked up at his lover, and Viktor could clearly see the uncertainty and doubt in his dark brown eyes. The older man let his expression soften, knowing what must have happened.

"Did you hear someone say something again?" It wasn't the first time this had happened since they had officially made their relationship public, but the little whispers and looks people gave them had never bothered Yuuri so much before. Viktor frowned. Yuuri was easily shaken, but his confidence had been increasing since winning silver at the Grand Prix Final. Whatever he heard, it must've been rather harsh to break him like this.

Yuuri's silence told him his guess had been correct. "What did they say?" Yuuri shook his head, not wanting to repeat the awful words he heard. Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's cheeks, forcing the younger man to look at him. "Yuuri, whatever they said has obviously been bothering you. Instead of keeping it to yourself, why don't you let me make it better? I don't want to see you suffer alone, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed, giving in to Viktor's words. "You always know exactly what to say." Viktor pulled him into his lap, and Yuuri put his own head against the silver haired man's shoulder. He let himself relax, breathing in the familiar scent. "They said they didn't understand why you left figure skating for someone like me. Someone who couldn't even believe in himself enough to perform a program without breaking down. They said I wasn't good enough for you, in terms of skill _and_ looks, and that you were wasting your time on me when you could be making new achievements and doing so much more."

He glanced up at Viktor, and saw the way his entire being was focused on him, as though he was ready to do whatever Yuuri wanted him to do at a moment's notice. There was a sense of reassurance with Viktor, Yuuri realised, that made it seem as though everything would be fine. Quietly, he continued to repeat what he had heard, "They said... they said I was using you to become better, and that I didn't really love you. They don't understand, Viktor, I-" The weight of the words dawned on him, and he started sobbing, unable to hold back the sadness he felt.

Seeing this, Viktor gasped before hastily wiping away the tears. He felt his anger boiling up. Those people had no right to be saying those words. They didn't know how much Yuuri loved him, or how much he loved Yuuri. Hurting him like that, it wasn't right.

"They're wrong Yuuri. You're not a failure, and there's no way I can be wasting my time on someone as beautiful as you, so don't let their words put you down." He let Yuuri calm down a little before continuing.

"There are so many things I love about you, Yuuri, I could never list them all. I love your eyes. They're such a beautiful colour, and I feel like I could drown in the emotions that they never fail to express and convey." At this, Yuuri blushed, looking down in an attempt to hide the colour on his cheeks. Smiling, Viktor tilted his face back up, "I love your blush, the way it paints your face, slowly filling it with a soft pink, as though a cherry blossom petal floated onto your face and left its colour there. And your smile. You could light up the entire world with that smile."

Yuuri stared at Viktor. The words he spoke were flirtatious, but his expression showed how serious he was. His tone, too, told Yuuri these were Viktor's true feelings, and not something he was joking about. "So maybe you can get a little anxious and worry too much sometimes, but it's part of what I love about you. It's cute, and we can work on it together. The thing is, Yuuri, I know you love me just as much as I love you. It doesn't matter what other people think, because we've got each other, haven't we? So don't listen to what they say, listen to what I say." He made sure to lock eyes with Yuuri before continuing, "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes widened and brimmed with tears, yet at the same time he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I love you, too, Viktor."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I sort of gave up at the 3/4 mark. It's because I write my stories in parts, so I write what I've come up with first, then fill in the gaps, and I guess the gaps were a little difficult to fill... Please leave a review for suggestions/ mistakes that should be changed/ anything else :)**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **-LaLa the Screaming Fangirl**


End file.
